Momentos merodeados
by Bianka Black
Summary: Momentos vividos por los Merodeadores, retratados en un conjunto de viñetas. Aventuras, travesuras y romances en una sola historia. Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.
1. Decisión

_**Primera parte: Ingreso a Hogwarts**_

Capítulo 1: Decisión

Sirius observaba completamente asombrado el castillo que tenía enfrente. Recordaba perfectamente todas las cosas que sus primas le habían dicho, a las cuales odiaba considerablemente por lo molestosas que eran; bueno, la excepción estaba con Andrómeda, la chica a la cual tenía un gran afecto. Según él, era la única del trío de hermanas Black, que era simpática.

Metió sus manos a sus bolsillos en cuanto descendió del bote, mirando curiosamente los rostros de quienes serían sus compañeros de curso. Ya tenía un amigo, James Potter, el cual le había dado una amistosa palmada para indicarle que lo siguiera. Sirius pasó su mano en su túnica para poder alisarla un poco más y notó a la distancia cómo Quejicus seguía intentando hacer que la pelirroja quedara en Slytherin.

Entraron al Gran salón y él ya iba completamente decidido. No le interesaba seguir la tradición familiar, sabía lo desagradable que eran los Slytherin y no quería estar en esa casa. Envió una mirada desafiante a Bellatrix, pero sonrió amablemente en cuanto notó la mirada de Andrómeda sobre él. Quizás ella era la única Slytherin que valía la pena. Miró a James y a los demás al detenerse frente al sombrero.

Tras unos pocos nombres, se sobresaltó ante el llamado de la profesora.

—¿Black, Sirius?

El aludido tragó saliva, pero caminó decididamente a enfrentar su futuro. Rió en cuanto sintió el peso del Sombrero seleccionador sobre su cabeza. Éste estaba dudoso, pero Sirius no temía la reacción de su familia, sólo pensaba en que los enfrentaría orgullosamente si quedaba en Gryffindor. Escuchó las palabras del sobrero atentamente.

—Vaya —susurró éste en su cabeza—. Un Black deseando ser Gryffindor. Esto es interesante. Sabiendo que arriesgas mucho, prefieres enfrentar a tus padres a ser una persona que no eres, pero veo ambición, veo astucia dentro de ti, Black. ¿No es Slytherin tu camino, entonces? Yo creo que lo es.

—No lo es —masculló fuertemente, llamando la atención de los presentes.

—No puedes cambiar mi decisión, ya está tomada—escuchó las risas dentro de sí, por lo que Sirius apretó los dientes—. Quedas en… ¡GRYFFINDOR! —exclamó la última palabra para todos los presentes.

Claramente muchos se sorprendieron ante aquello, pero la sonrisa de Sirius era radiante. La mirada de triunfo enviada hacia Bellatrix y Narcissa era clara. Caminó lo más erguido posible hacia la mesa de su nueva casa, demostrando altanería. Saludó a los prefectos que lo saludaban, saludó a los alumnos, y su corazón parecía arder de felicidad. Se sentó ansioso por ver la selección de James Potter.

Sin embargo, ya estando allí, entre tanto escarlata, le tenía demasiado contento como para poder alegrarse aún más por la elección de James. Vio a la pelirroja ir hacia su mesa, a un chico llamado Remus y a otro Peter, a quienes saludó animadamente. Finalmente se unió James, quien no perdió oportunidad de felicitar a Sirius por su resultado.

Esa selección era el comienzo de una incomparable amistad.


	2. Dudas

James observaba serenamente por la ventana de la habitación que ocuparía en conjunto con los otros tres chicos. Había averiguado sus nombres antes de que estos se durmieran, pero él estaba despierto porque no había podido dejar de pensar en la selección que tuvo que vivir. Había temido por unos instantes… el sombrero había pensado en Hufflepuff por su enorme lealtad.

La luna casi no alumbraba aquella noche. Se desordenó un poco el cabello y se acomodó las gafas mientras escuchaba las respiraciones incesantes de sus compañeros que dormían. Se preguntaba qué hubieran dicho sus padres si hubiera quedado en Hufflepuff. Bueno, su madre había sido una Ravenclaw, pero Hufflepuff no era tan bueno como Gryffindor o Ravenclaw.

—Debería dejar de pensar en esto, si al final de cuentas quedé en Gryffindor —murmuró para sí mismo. Miró a Sirius de soslayo—. Él tiene peores cosas que afrontar.

Claro, él tenía peores cosas que afrontar... ¡Pero casi había quedado en Hufflepuff! Suspiró ruidosamente mientras sentía sus mejillas enrojecer notoriamente. Eso era algo que jamás le admitiría a alguna persona. Llevó su mano hasta los lentes para acomodarlos mientras una pregunta le dejó aún peor: ¿Sería un Gryffindor verdadero?

—Oh rayos —se quejó—. Me dio hambre de tanto pensar.

—James —escuchó. Posó sus ojos en Sirius, quien le miraba adormecido—. ¿Puedes guardar silencio, amigo? Quiero dormir.

—Lo siento —dijo avergonzado. Sintió que su estómago rugió y llevó su mano hasta ese lugar. ¿Cómo no? Eran las tres de la mañana y seguía despierto.

Buscó en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una Rana de chocolate, mirando curiosamente el cromo que le había salido: Godric Gryffindor. Le agradó que le saliera el mismo día en que pisó la torre de Gryffindor por primera vez. Quizás sí era correcta su elección a esa casa, quizás su elección era por algo mucho más importante que el Sombrero Seleccionador; tal vez era el destino.

—Sí —sonrió alegre—. El destino.

—¡James, cállate, por Dios!

—Lo siento, Sirius.

* * *

><p>Gracias por los comentarios *-* espero que sigan comentando LOL<p> 


	3. Miedo

El joven de ojos dorados estaba sentado en su cama mientras sus nuevos amigos habían ido a intentar buscar la cocina, algo muy difícil, según sabía. Él no había querido salir a esas horas de la noche, quería pensar; estaba asustado. Seguía sin entender cómo iba a lograr pasar desapercibido entre los estudiantes, de seguro alguno se daría cuenta de su… problema.

Observaba la palma de su mano derecha. Ahí había un corte ya casi totalmente sano. Era de unos días antes de ingresar a Hogwarts. Se había ocultado en un bosque cercano a su casa y se encontró a un humano. Según podía suponer, el mago se había defendido y lo había lanzado metros atrás, cortándose en una caída por un cerro.

—¿Y si lo descubren? —se preguntó a sí mismo con temor.

La Luna llena estaba cercana. Faltaban dos días para su transformación y no quería que sus nuevos amigos lo descubrieran. No tenía más amigos, nunca los había tenido desde que Greyback le había mordido, dándole aquella maldición de por vida. Alzó su cabeza y miró por la ventana, observando cómo la luna casi llena se mostraba entre las nubes; tan hermosa, pero tan maligna para él.

Sintiéndose un poco apesadumbrado, optó por comerse uno de los chocolates que su madre le había dado. No le gustaban mucho, pero por alguna razón siempre le animaban, además de ayudarle cuando se mareaba o se sentía débil tras la transformación. La mordió justo en el momento en que sus tres amigos ingresaron con caras tristes. Les miró expectante.

—Nada —murmuró Peter torciendo la boca—. Casi nos encontró el conserje.

—Ya la encontrarán —sonrió el licántropo afablemente mientras ellos se sentaban en sus respectivas camas—. Recién llegamos ayer.

—¡Por eso me caes tan genial, Remus! —exclamó James riendo amistosamente—. Me agrada la gente optimista. ¡Debes seguir así y seremos amigos por siempre!

* * *

><p>Gracias por los comentarios *-* espero leer pronto más. Se me cuidan y nos estamos leyendo.<p> 


	4. Ayuda

Estaban sentados en el Gran salón almorzando a un mes de su ingreso a Hogwarts. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, como la noche de la búsqueda de la cocina, que se habían vuelto casi inseparables, por no decir que pasaban todo el tiempo reunidos. Peter observó detenidamente a los chicos mientras comenzaba a recordar cómo había llegado a ser amigo de James, Sirius y Remus.

Había sido en la primera semana de clases. Peter abandonó la habitación en cuanto se alistó para ir a clases, viendo que sus compañeros se habían quedado dormidos. No los había despertado porque no lo creyó necesario, pero, tal cual había pensado, el trío Gryffindor se adentró en la sala de clases justo a tiempo. Hicieron lo mismo de siempre, sorprender por su inteligencia y simpatía.

—Disculpa —murmuró Peter al chocar con un grupo de Slytherin tras salir de Transformaciones, lo suficientemente distraído como para verlos.

—¿Es que acaso no te fijas por dónde vas, pendejo? —preguntó uno de ellos entre risas, para luego patear el libro que Peter había intentado recoger.

Chocó en los pies de alguien, a quien Peter no vio mientras reunía las hojas sueltas, al menos no hasta que James se inclinó y recogió el libro.

—Déjenlo en paz o se las tendrán que ver con nosotros —masculló James, sorprendiendo a Peter.

Tal vez fue la tonalidad firme en su voz, tal vez el apellido de Sirius o la presencia del profesor de Encantamientos en las cercanías, pero el grupo se fue tras enviar una gélida mirada a los cuatro Gryffindors. James sólo le sonrió mientras él, Sirius y Remus se arrodillaban en el suelo ayudándolo a reunir las hojas que se habían salido del libro. Peter les miraba con admiración, así como los demás estudiantes que habían visto la escena.

Fue en ese instante en que quiso estar cercano a ellos, y estando a casi un mes de haberse vuelto amigos, no se arrepentía. Obtenía mucho de ellos, como ayuda en tareas y una protección extra, además de las risas nocturnas por cada travesura; verdaderamente le agradaba formar parte de un grupo de amigos tan divertido.


	5. Descubrimiento

**_Segunda parte: Instantes_**  
><em><br>_Capítulo 5: Descubrimientos

La luna llena se alzaba en lo alto del firmamento nocturno, siempre imponente, siempre brillante; siempre peligrosa. Aquel gran lobo se magullaba a sí mismo al no tener presa alguna encerrado en esa casa, lugar donde le pedían esconderse. Dio fuertes zarpazos a la cama y aulló sonoramente, espantando a más de un habitante de Hogsmeade que regresaba a su hogar. Muchos miraron hacia la Casa de los gritos con temor, recordando los rumores de los enojados espíritus que rondaban en aquella antigua edificación, sin sospechar la verdadera razón de los alaridos.

Aquella noche James, Sirius y Peter estaban despiertos sentados en sus respectivas camas observando hacia la ventana, mirando aquel satélite natural con curiosidad y cierto reproche. Aún repasaban mentalmente las ideas que los tres habían nombrado, las respuestas que minutos atrás habían dado. Potter carraspeó en un momento para romper el silencio que reinaba en la habitación y los ojos grises de Sirius se posaron en él, mientras Peter parecía estar absorto en alguno de sus pensamientos.

—Coincidimos en… esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó el de anteojos, llamando por fin la atención de Peter—. Digo, Remus es…

—Licántropo. —Sirius tenía una mirada entristecida cuando habló—. Es un hombre lobo.

—¿Y qué haremos? —Fue el turno de Peter para hablar, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

Todos guardaron silencio automáticamente. Los pensamientos viajaban desde el miedo a la lástima, desde el enojo a la tristeza. No podían aceptar el hecho de que Remus, aquel joven tan jovial y agradable, pudiera cargar con una maldición semejante; pero era la única teoría que confirmaron en su segundo año de Hogwarts. Era la única respuesta que explicaba el porqué de sus desapariciones mensuales, su cansancio y aspecto enfermizo en las cercanías de la luna llena y sus diversas heridas al "regresar" al castillo.

—Hablarlo con él, aclararlo y entonces darle nuestro total apoyo —habló finalmente James soltando un suspiro—, como amigos que somos.

—Tienes razón —coincidió Peter mirando hacia la cama de Remus—. No… no tiene la culpa.

Sirius los miró desde su posición con curiosidad.

—Y averiguaremos la forma de ayudarlo —terminó él intentando sonreír—. De seguro habrá una forma de hacerle más fácil todo.


	6. Bomba

Agazapados tras una muralla, los cuatro Gryffindors esperaban ansiosos algo. Soltaban risas tontas de vez en cuando, siendo silenciados por las miradas de advertencia que entre ellos se daban. Intentaban escuchar lo que les indicaría que estaba hecho, que había salido bien y que tendrían que arrancar lo más rápido posible. ¿Por qué no se iban de inmediato? Porque un buen bromista desea ver cómo se lleva a cabo su obra maestra. Así que ahí estaban, esperando y esperando.

Entonces la primera bomba explotó. James se inclinó a ver por el lado de la muralla, mientras Sirius intentaba ver por sobre la cabeza. Seguido de eso, dos, tres, cinco, siete explosiones consecutivas resonaron en las mazmorras. Los gritos de asco y el olor se comenzó a expandir por los pasillos continuos y las risas se escuchaban por doquier. Remus se asomó acuclillándose a un lado de Peter y vio a un Slytherin soltar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

—¡Chitón! —James vio que Snape miraba hacia donde estaban. Le vio ir hacia allá—. Mierda, ¡vámonos!

—¡Ya te vi, Potter! —exclamó Severus corriendo tras ellos—. ¡No se librarán esta vez!

Los chicos corrieron a gran velocidad por los pasillos, subieron escaleras y doblaban en las esquinas, pero seguían sintiendo un olor fétido y las risas de la gente, por lo que sabían que Snape iba tras ellos. Llegaron a un punto en específico y James tiró de la capa de Remus hacia un compartimiento secreto, quien llamó a los otros dos autores de la broma a esconderse en aquel lugar tras una pintura de un viejo fumando en su pipa. Las risas que soltaban al recordar la "cosa verde" en que el Slytherin se había convertido se ahogaban en las paredes.

—Aquí el más perjudicado será James —murmuró Remus tras unos minutos.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó James confuso, arrugando notablemente el entrecejo.

—Porque Lily se enojará contigo. —Una sonrisa burlona surcó el rostro de Peter, mientras movía sus cejas hacia arriba y abajo rápidamente—. Y ya sabes cuánto te gusta.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó James, pero el sonrojo lo delató ante los demás, por lo que suspiró frustrado—. ¿Se lo dirá? Oh, rayos, no me hablará en un mes de seguro.

—Pero si, enojada o no, jamás te habla, James. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —habló Sirius.

Se arrepintió al instante de su desafortunado comentario, puesto que James le había mirado con reproche y supo de inmediato que eso le costaría caro; de seguro el próximo blanco del joven de anteojos sería él. Le sonrió en forma de disculpa, pero ya nada serviría.


	7. Quidditch

Los vítores de la gente se escuchaban por doquier, la nieve caía impidiendo la correcta visión, pero el partido Gryffindor versus Slytherin se jugaría igualmente. James, con trece años, estaba ya en posición sobre su escoba, mirando distraídamente hacia el público, viendo en él a sus amigos y a Lily Evans. Sonrió tontamente y tomó atención en cuanto escuchó el silbato, pateando el suelo con agresividad y alzándose al aire en busca de la pelota hecha para anotar puntos.

Sirius, Peter y Remus saltaban en las gradas de Gryffindor, observando detenidamente el curso del partido. Inicialmente iba ganando Slytherin, por lo que nada podía quitarles de la cara el fastidio y el odio hacia el otro equipo. Abucheaban sonoramente cada vez que los verdes poseían la Quaffle, cuando botaban a algún oponente con la Bludger o cuando Regulus, en su primer partido como buscador, se acercaba en demasía a la Snitch dorada.

—Tu hermano no juega mal —meditó Remus observándolo. Recibió una mirada fulminante—. Digo, para ser su primer partido, no es nada malo sobre la escoba.

—Sí, su primer partido —habló Sirius fastidiado—, y su primera decepción de seguro.

Peter los miró encogiéndose de hombros, pero luego optó por mirar el partido que Gryffindor intentaba igualar, posicionando sus binoculares en donde su amigo volaba buscando oportunidad de quitar la Quaffle. James había metido cuarenta puntos ya, pero seguían perdiendo por treinta, se le veía desesperado. El chico acercó a un más la imagen y vio cómo Regulus iba persiguiendo la Snitch cerca de James, estaba a punto de atajarla para cuando una Bludger le dio estratégicamente en su mano.

—¡Ambos buscadores van por la Snitch! —gritó el comentarista extasiado—. ¡Esto puede definir el partido!

Sirius le quitó inmediatamente los binoculares a Peter, quien no pareció quejarse, y observó todo lo que acontecía. Mientras todos estaban pendientes de la resolución, el equipo de Gryffindor concretó los treinta puntos para empatar, pero seguían viendo las vueltas que los buscadores daban y la forma en que la Snitch se escabullía por los aires. Regulus Black y el buscador de Gryffindor, Charles McCorn, se golpeaban continuamente, estirando sus brazos hasta rozar aquella pelota dorada.

—¡¿Es lo que veo?! —preguntó el comentarista—. ¡Gryffindor ha atrapado la Snitch! ¡Gryffindor gana!

—¡Ganamos! —exclamó James al llegar hasta sus amigos, aún en su escoba—. ¡Ganamos, chicos!


	8. Hogsmeade

La lluvia que caía afuera les hacía sentir demasiado frío, por lo que en su salida a Hogsmeade, al igual que otros alumnos, se adentraron de inmediato en Las tres escobas para descansar ahí. Todos sabían de lo reconfortantes que eran las cervezas de mantequilla, y habiendo tanto frío no pudieron evitar comprarse unas. Miraron por la ventana viendo cómo los pocos alumnos que quedaban en las calles estaban sosteniendo sus paraguas.

Rosmerta dejó la bandeja en la mesa y los chicos de inmediato tomaron sus vasos. A James le fascinaba, al igual que Peter y Sirius, pero Remus prefería otras cosas por miedo a emborracharse, sin querer entender que le rebajaban los grados de alcohol. El licántropo sostuvo su tazón entre las manos para calentarlas con la temperatura de éste, mirando recelosamente cómo sus amigos bebían gustosos aquella cerveza.

—Se emborracharán —reclamó el castaño—, luego no los llevaré.

—¡Ay, Remus! —exclamó James indignado, rodando los ojos—. ¿Desde cuándo esto tiene alcohol?

—Que se lo rebajen, no quiere decir que no contenga —corrigió Remus sorbiendo su chocolate—, pero ahí vean ustedes.

Al cabo de unas horas, Remus observaba a sus amigos mientras estos se reían de cosas que, realmente, no tenían ni la más mínima gracia. Rodó los ojos y suspiró por lo bajo, posando sus ojos en todos los vasos que vacíos que habían en la mesas y en los que ellos seguían sosteniendo. Definitivamente él había tenido la razón y ellos se equivocaron, puesto que parecían bastante borrachos. Suspiró nuevamente y se levantó, obligándolos a salir del lugar.

—O-opino que Remus es simpático —comentó James abrazando al aludido, quien intentó apartarse, pero éste lo sujetó con fuerza—. No, no, lobito. ¿Acaso no me quieres como mi pelirroja?

—James, estás borracho —musitó Remus nuevamente intentando apartarse—. ¡Todos lo están!

Sirius, que se reía sonoramente de un pájaro que se bañaba en un charco, guardó silencio y estrechó su mirada al posarla en Remus. Siguió caminando así unos metros, sin dejar de mirarlo, sólo distrayéndose cuando Peter casi cayó. Le ayudó a enderezarse y entonces hipó.

—Yo creo que aquí el único… —Guardó silencio unos segundos y se rascó la cabeza—. ¿Qué iba… iba a decir? ¡Ah!... ¡El único borracho es Lupin! —sentenció.

Los otros dos muchachos asintieron y le dieron palmadas en la espalda, aprobando su discurso. Remus sólo bufó por lo bajo y los obligó a seguir caminando; pasar desapercibidos en el castillo así sería difícil.


	9. Una mariposa

**~Tercera parte: Merodeadores~**

**Capítulo 9: Una mariposa**

Peter observaba temeroso, aunque ni Sirius, ni James ni Remus podían decir que no lo estaban. Se encontraban enclaustrados en su habitación, la puerta cerrada con alguna clase de encantamiento que James había conjurado. Podía decirse que el más asustado era quien no iba a cometer la locura, siendo licántropo el ser un animal ya era cosa de cada mes.

—¿Están seguros de esto? —preguntó entre visible su negativa y su oculto entusiasmo. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal—. Es una locura. Si los llegasen a des…

—Cierra la boca, lobito —dijo Sirius con tono altanero, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Esto es cosa de hombres por lo complicado. ¿Dices que no somos hombres?

—No, yo no…

—Pues decidido —rió James. Siempre tan alegre, y tan precipitado.

Era el segundo día de clases de quinto año, de seguro a esa hora todos los demás alumnos dormían. Remus abrió alarmado los ojos mientras observaba un juego de luces que invadía la habitación, para luego arrugarlos en cuanto no aguantó la luminosidad. Nunca había visto la creación de animagos y tuvo miedo. No quiso volver a abrir los ojos un buen rato.

Entonces sintió algo en sus zapatos, no pesaba mucho, pero logró que abriese los ojos. Justo ahí había una rata, a quien apartó un tanto nervioso. Alzó la mirada y vio a un perro negro moviendo la cola cada cierta cantidad de segundos, como si se estuviese acostumbrando a moverla. Y luego vio al gran ciervo, aunque por poco tiempo porque volvió a aparecer su amigo James, saltando alegremente y abrazando al perro que pronto tomó la forma de Sirius.

—¡Lo hicimos, lo hicimos! —exclamaba James enloquecido, saltando junto a Black y a Peter en cuanto se les unió.

—¿Vieron que pude? —preguntó Peter alegremente—. ¡Lo hice bien!

—No tan bien, eres un horrible rata —se rió Sirius, pero aún con una sonrisa.

Peter rodó los ojos y pareció pensar una buena respuesta, puesto que alzó la mirada y se hizo el indiferente.

—Una rata es pequeña, perfectamente podría ingresar a los vestidores de mujeres. ¿Puede decir eso un perro?

Eso acalló claramente las burlas de Sirius, notando en su rostro cierto arrepentimiento. Todos rieron ante el gesto de rendición que había puesto, incluso Remus, quien hasta ese instante se había mantenido en silencio. Avanzó hasta donde estaba y le palmeó la espalda animadamente.

—Anímate —sonrió el licántropo—. Para la próxima te conviertes en una mariposa. Pequeñas y voladoras.

—¿Crees que podría? —preguntó Sirius ilusionado.

—Claro, en tu próxima vida —rió Peter, aunque tras la mirada asesina del merodeador, se escondió tras James en un acto reflejo. Todos rieron, claro, a excepción del aludido, quien sólo se cruzó de brazos y juró venganza.


	10. Luna

La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo, instante en que los jóvenes de quince años empezaron a removerse de sus camas. El primero en levantarse, ávido de aventuras, fue James Potter. Éste movió bruscamente a Sirius, quien dormía con una sonrisa en el rostro (y saliva en la comisura de sus labios), pues era el único que aún no estaba listo. Peter, hacía algunos momentos, tenía puestos sus zapatos.

Una vez estuvieron en el Bosque, toda la osadía de Gryffindor pareció esconderse por momentos. Sirius debía admitir que Colagusano no era el único que tenía miedo, pues escuchaban movimientos a su alrededor y no lograban visualizar a Remus. ¿Y si acaso no funcionaba e igualmente eran atacados? La pregunta se escapó desde su boca.

—Claro que funcionará, Sirius —murmuró James, aunque tragó saliva cuando escuchó un gruñido en su espalda—. ¡Transfórmense, ahora!

Casi de forma instantánea, y percibiendo todavía los malestares de las primeras veces, los tres jóvenes lograron la metamorfosis en el segundo adecuado, pues el gigantesco lobo gris apareció tras unos arbustos. Tenía una mirada que daba cierto escalofrío en Peter, pero se relajó en cuanto éste pareció relajarse. Se acercó a ello con un brillo en los ojos que todos percibieron, el cual los hizo sonreír por dentro.

Gracias a ello pudieron continuar con la excursión que habían planeado la noche anterior, mientras seguían convenciendo a Remus de que nada saldría mal. Sin embargo, paseando por los sitios más alejados del castillo, atravesando un pequeño río, el licántropo pareció volver a perder el control, cuando Peter pasó bajo sus grandes patas y lo tocó por casualidad.

La sobrerreacción del hombre lobo hizo que tanto el negro perro y el ciervo lo empujaran hacia atrás, alejándolo de Peter. Rogaban por dentro que lograra controlarse, pero pronto fueron expulsados varios metros hacia unos troncos botados. Sirius en ese instante no pudo continuar con su forma animaga y, entre quejidos, volvió a ser el jovenzuelo pelinegro de ojos grises.

—¡REMUS! —gritó asustado, cuando vio la sombra de éste ir hacia él—. Mierda.

Apretó los ojos, mientras sentía el ardor en sus costillas a causa de la caída. Supuso que era su fin, tuvo mucho miedo. Inspiró aire, intentando tranquilizarse y pensar que no era culpa de su amigo. Justo ahí apareció James una vez más, empujando al lobo para mantenerlo a raya con sus grandes cornamentas. Parecía complicado, pero los rayos matutino del sol les ayudaron, momento en que el lobo desapareció y apareció el Remus de siempre, únicamente más debilitado.

—Se los dije —repetía a cada instante, durante el día.

—A ver, Lunático —dijo James exasperado, deteniendo su andar y mirándolo a la cara—. Lo que pasó al final de la noche, no quita lo divertido de ésta. ¿Está bien?

—Pero…

—Nada de peros…guarda silencio, lobito —habló Sirius con una sonrisa sarcástica. Luego solamente rió—. Debemos planear la siguiente salida, ¡quiero encontrar unicornios y montarlos!


	11. No la entiendo

Lily Evans se alejaba corriendo, sin dar tiempo a James de entender el ataque contra él cuando había sido Snape quien la había ofendido diciéndole Sangre Sucia. Enojado y conmocionado como estaba, mencionó su inquietud en voz alta, siendo Sirius el que abrió la boca primero.

—Leyendo entre líneas, yo diría que te encuentra un poco engreído, amigo mío —explicó con las cejas levemente alzadas.

—Bien…bien —murmuró James furioso, percibiendo cómo se aceleraba su corazón. Apretó la mandíbula y apuntó hacia Snape, alzándolo una vez más al aire—. ¿Quién quiere ver cómo le quito los calzoncillos a Snape? [*]

A los pocos segundos, Severus estaba luciendo unos amarillentos calzoncillos, con la cara incluso más descompuesta que la que lucía James. Sin embargo, no duró mucho allí arriba. El Gryffindor suspiró fuertemente, le quitó el hechizo y se largó, caminando rápido y con los puños apretados. No dejaba de pensar en la actitud que tenía Lily con él, cuando jamás le había insultado de aquella forma ni pensaba la veía como tal. Escuchó a sus amigos correr tras él para alcanzarlo, y caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la privacidad de su habitación.

Entonces se desquitó, pateando uno de los baúles donde alguno de sus amigos guardaba sus cosas. Su respiración estaba irregular y por poco golpeó a Peter cuando éste posicionó su mano en su hombre; Sirius había alcanzado a anteponer su mano antes de que el puño del furioso James golpeara en el rostro de Cola Gusano.

—Tranquilízate, Potter —ordenó Sirius con una atípica voz reprobatoria, encerrando la mano de su amigo entre la suya—, mira que Gusano no ha tenido la culpa.

—Es que Evans… ¿Por qué…? —Cornamenta negó con la cabeza—. ¿Te das cuenta? Yo la defiendo, y mira cómo… Yo nunca…

—¿Puedes acabar una frase al menos? —preguntó Peter dudoso, alejándose un paso tras su intento de apaciguar el ambiente con una broma.

—Sabes que Lily es la otra prefecta y debe controlar estos… asuntos —habló Remus—. Siempre te metes en problemas. Eres muy diferente a ella. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué te gusta tanto; no es como tú.

—¿Y qué se yo? —preguntó James disgustado mientras se sentaba en la cama—. Sus ojos, su piel, su cabello, ¿cómo saberlo? Desde primer año que me gusta.

Sirius rió y se sentó a su lado, dando suaves golpes en la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

—Quizás si maduraras como yo…—Fue automático. Todos rieron, a excepción de Sirius, quien alzó las cejas en señal de confusión, para luego fulminarlos con la mirada—. Se ríen porque saben que es cierto —musitó el animago un tanto fastidiado.

—Claro, Canuto, claro —sonrió Potter, alejándose de su amigo. Luego se encogió de hombros y se mostró pensativo—. Esto se merece una venganza contra Snape.

—James…

—Sí, Remus. Una memorable venganza —afirmó James enérgico—. ¡Temblad, Snivellus, temblad, porque de ti James Potter se vengará!... con rima incluida.

* * *

><p><em>[*] Diálogos tomados desde Harry Potter y la Orden de fénix<em>


	12. Travesura Realizada

Los ojos se Sirius se posaron sin querer en aquel chico, un Slytherin un año menor y muy parecido a él, ¿cómo no? Era Regulus Black, su hermano. Fue una fracción de segundo en el que ambas miradas grises se sostuvieron, pero el odio fue trasmitido con éxito. El chico de cuarto año simplemente alzó la nariz, con su típica arrogancia de Slytherin, y se alejó por los pasillos del Gran Comedor acompañado por Snape, Avery y Mulciber hasta salir por las grandes compuertas de roble.

—Creo que podría hacer algo —dijo Remus pensativo—. Lo leí en algún libro…

—¡No! —exclamó James con tristeza, todos lo miraron—. Si dices "en algún libro" es porque no recuerdas cuál y has leído tantos que... bueno, sólo Merlín puede ayudarnos a encontrarlo.

Peter rió ante las palabras de James, siempre fiel a sus bromas, aunque no fueran del todo graciosas, y pronto todos se encaminaron hasta su habitación para sentarse a mirar el mapa que habían construido. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, incluso el sol se ocultó tras las grandes montañas para cuando Remus logró encontrar el libro deseado entre los que tenía en su baúl. Leyó una página y entonces miró a sus amigos.

—Este hechizo hará que con una palabra o frase clase se abra y se cierre con otra —dijo alegre de hallar lo que quería—. ¿Ideas?

—¿Alohomora? —preguntó Peter esperanzado.

—¡La idea es que nadie sepa de la palabra! —bufó Sirius rodando los ojos. Luego sonrió arrogante—. ¿Qué tal…?

—Nada sobre tu supuesta belleza, Canuto —espetó James.

—Entonces menos de la inexistente tuya, enano —replicó el ofendido.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Te has visto en un espejo, Black? Porque…

—¿Pueden madurar un poco? —pidió Remus colocando sus dedos en sien.

Peter abrió la boca, una vez más con esperanzas de aportar algo.

—No sirve —le silenció Sirius todavía fastidiado.

Guardaron silencio observando el Mapa del merodeador. Veían cada uno de los movimientos de las personas en el castillo, aunque la gran mayoría ya estaba en sus dormitorios. Lanzaban frases y eran rechazadas, querían algo que en realidad los representara y para nada fuera imaginada por alguien más, por lo que decidieron que fuera larga. Entonces fue James quien sonrió como un chico que acaba de hallar un tesoro.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas —dijo ilusionado—. Larga, ideal para nosotros y muy difícil de imaginar.

—No sé, no me convence —murmuró Black huraño, pero luego suspiró al ver las miradas de sus amigos—. Bueno, bueno, está pasable.

—¿Y para cerrarla?

Sirius se esmeró por encontrar una y dar la idea, pero no podía imaginarla. Entonces recordó lo que siempre decían al hacer bromas cuando eran más pequeños y se levantó.

—¡Travesura realizada! —exclamó contento—. ¿Lo recuerdan?

—¡Genial, Sirius! —sonrió James abrazándolo, intentando arreglarse con él—. La mejor idea de tu vida.

—Todas son buenas, Potter. Soy Sirius Black, después de todo.

* * *

><p>Desde hoy, actualizaciones Martes y Sábados :3<p> 


	13. En el lago

**Cuarta parte**  
><span><strong>~ Amor en el aire~<strong>

**Capítulo 13: En el lago**

Las aguas del lago se mecían con calma, y Peter podía asegurar que el Calamar gigante estaba durmiendo, de otra forma estaría lanzando agua a todo aquel que pasara frente al lago oscuro; incluso a él y a _ella_. Mientras caminaba por la orilla junto a Ashley, aquella Hufflepuff que le gustaba desde primero, sentía sus facciones arder.

Sabía que no era un Adonis, siempre le decían que no sabían por qué se juntaba con los tres Gryffindor, que salía de la regla. Pero sus amigos le habían insistido en que le pidiera salir a caminar, le habían llenado de instrucciones y pronto se vio abrumado e incapaz de emitir palabra alguna mientras miraba a Ashley de perfil. Era tan linda.

—¿De qué querías hablar, Peter? —preguntó ella.

—De ti —respondió el aludido precipitadamente, pero al cabo de un segundo enrojeció como nunca antes—. O sea, no, sí. No sé.

—¿Ah?

El animago estaba confuso y percibió un puño moviéndose en un arbusto en forma de amenaza. Supuso que estaba haciendo mal las cosas, no por nada alguno de los tres amigos que se escondían le amenazaba de tal forma. Guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos y detuvo su andar, intentando que su indecisión dejara de dominarlo por completo. Era Gryffindor, ¿no? No debía ser cobarde, se decía a sí mismo a cada momento.

—¿Cómo has estado, Ash? —preguntó intentando controlar su voz. A sus trece años era muy complicado todo aquello.

—Bien, supongo. ¿Y tú?

—M-muy bien.

Tragó saliva y vio a Sirius haciéndole señas con James, abrazándose el uno al otro; acercándose, estirando sus labios aparatosamente como si fueran a besarse. Luego se apartaron riendo y señalaron hacia él y Ashley. Remus negaba con la cabeza, aunque no resistiendo las ganas de reír por la actuación que sus amigos habían hecho. Volvieron a esconderse y Peter desvió la mirada hacia la Hufflepuff.

—Eres muy linda, ¿lo sabías? —dijo, volviendo a arrepentirse. Miró hacia el lago.

—Gracias —sonrió dulcemente—. ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

—Porque tú… ya sabes.

—¿Yo sé qué?

—Me gustas.

Si alguien hubiera estado más cerca que sus amigos, de seguro hubiera notado que su rostro estaba más escarlata que una bandera de Gryffindor al sol. Claro, Ashley sí lo había notado mientras pensaba las palabras precisas que decir. Al no hallar algo para hablar en el momento, se inclinó levemente y lo besó con suavidad en sus labios.

—G-gracias —susurró Peter impresionado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ashley entre risas.

—No sé.

Había sido todo muy extraño para Peter ese día, pero aquel fue su primer beso y su primer noviazgo. Aunque duró sólo dos meses y luego descubrió que ella amaba a Remus —e hizo que nunca más se mencionara ese nombre entre los cuatro amigos—, fue sin duda uno de los momentos más recordados para la vida del animago; su primer amor.


	14. Galán

El frío provocaba cierto dolor de huesos en el licántropo aquella tarde de invierno, mientras subía con dificultad las escaleras para ir a la lechucería. Navidad era al día siguiente, por lo que, al quedarse ese año en Hogwarts con sus amigos, decidió enviarles un regalo a sus queridos padres, además de una carta deseándoles que pasaran una linda velada.

Apenas había dado dos pasos dentro de la resbalosa casa de lechuzas, se detuvo de golpe al notar la presencia de la Ravenclaw que le gustaba. Ella iba en cuarto igual que él, aunque era lo único similar que tenían. Era muy inteligente, pero no era muy responsable, de hecho, para nada lo era. Y aún así, la amaba.

—Remus —sonrió ella al verlo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, con frío, ¿y tú?

—Bien igual, aunque ya me iba —dijo Claire encogiéndose de hombros, luego se giró hacia la salida—. Cuidate.

—Tú igual.

Pero la muchacha no alcanzó a avanzar más de dos pasos para cuando patinó en el suelo congelado soltando un grito. Remus, en un acto reflejo, la sostuvo y ambos terminaron cayendo estrepitosamente. Si el licántropo había estado en alguna situación más vergonzosa, no lo recordaba. Estaba sobre ella, tal cual en las películas muggles que él había mirado, quizás sonrojado y, sin embargo, sin poder de dejar mirar sus labios.

La besó.

Y se fue corriendo tan rápido como pudo en cuanto logró levantarse.

—¡Remus!

Lupin jamás había bajado con tanta rapidez y destreza esa escalera, ni menos había atravesado todo el camino hasta su habitación en tan pocos minutos. Cerró la puerta de un golpe, sobresaltando a sus amigos, y por fin se detuvo, tomando aire a bocanadas, con el rubor aún en su rostro, y con las cartas y paquetes todavía en la bolsa que sostenía en sus manos.

—¿Qué te pasó, Remus? —preguntó James cuando éste se tiró en la cama bocabajo.

—Está tan rojo y cansado que pareciera que hubiera tenido sexo —soltó Sirius en una carcajada—. ¿Te anduviste divirtiendo allí arriba, lobito?

Después de insistir por cerca de media hora al licántropo, sus amigos consiguieron sacarle la verdad y quedaron impresionados. No solamente por el hecho de que hubiera huido, sino por lo que había sucedido en concreto: él había besado a una chica.

—¡Pero, ¿por qué te fuiste?! —preguntó Sirius impresionado—. ¡Tenías a Claire ahí!

—Ya tendrá otra oportunidad, Canuto —murmuró James. Luego lo pensó mejor—. ¿Y qué tal si vas a hablar con ella ahora?

—No.

—Remus… piensa en ella. Quizás se sintió mal —habló Peter.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él alzó la cabeza y los miró.

—Tengo vergüenza —admitió—, pero supongo debo pedirle perdón.

—¿Perdón? ¿Vergüenza? —repitió Sirius—. No hiciste algo malo, sólo la besaste.

Remus asintió y estuvieron callados varios minutos, aunque James no pudo resistir más y habló.

—¡Así se hace, compañero! —rió palmeándole la espalda—. ¡Vas aprendiendo, ¿eh? Galán!


	15. Libre

Sirius estaba sentado bajo el gran Haya junto a sus amigos, intentando escapar del sofocante calor de aquel día de primavera, extrañamente silencioso por algo que sus amigos no comprendían. Cada cierto tiempo miraba a su alrededor, sin prestar atención a lo que Remus explicaba en su anticipado estudio para los TIMOS.

Estaba esperando por algo, James lo percibía, ya que miraba continuamente aquel viejo reloj de bolsillo. Entonces apareció en la lejanía una Ravenclaw que todos conocían, aquella chica que exigía siempre la compañía de Sirius y que por poco impedía que éste estuviera con los demás Merodeadores. Clarisse tenía sus manos en su cintura para cuando se plantó frente a Black.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Sirius? —inquirió la chica—. Te dije que me buscaras cuando saliera de clase, estuve esperándote como idiota.

—Y yo te dije que estaría con mis amigos hoy y que no iría —murmuró Sirius levantándose.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa? ¡Te dije que estuvieras y debiste estar ahí! —decía—. ¡Siempre estoy para ti! ¡Pero tú siempre quieres estar con tus amigos, siempre! ¡Ya duermes con ellos, ¿acaso no te es suficiente! ¡Porque lo repito: soy tu novia y debes preferirme a mí! ¡¿Me oyes?!

Pero Sirius no era un chico que tuviera mucha paciencia, eso lo sabían los Merodeadores que intentaban no prestar atención; pero al parecer ella no lo sabía. Las facciones del chico cambiaron, parecía estar a punto de explotar y ella seguía insistiendo en la escena que James veía con tanta frecuencia desde hacía dos semanas.

—Clarisse, ¿por qué no te vas y me dejas tranquilo?

—¡Porque quiero estar contigo, soy tu novia! ¡Pero pareciera que tú no quieres ser mi novio, porque…!

—¡PUES YA NO! —interrumpió Sirius exasperado por la escena que ésta armaba—. ¡Por Merlín, mujer, ¿no te das cuenta que me alteras?! ¡Te digo que quiero estar con mis amigos y mira cómo te pones!

—¡¿Y yo tengo la culpa ahora?!

—¡Quiero mi puto espacio, Clarisse! ¡Me sofocas, ¿no ves?!

—Pero, Sirius…

—¡No, ya basta, déjame solo!

James miraba sin saber si intervenir o seguir fingiendo que estaba leyendo como lo hacían Remus y Peter —u otros chicos que estaban cerca—, pero hacía tiempo no veía la "Black-reacción" de Sirius. A veces su sangre se reflejaba tan bien en él, que su apellido parecía estar escrito en su frente con letras negras.

—Sirius…

—Terminamos. —sentenció. Entonces miró a sus amigos—. Dejen de fingir y vámonos ya —ordenó aún con el tono autoritario.

Sin siquiera reclamar, los chicos se levantaron y lo siguieron en silencio. Sabían que cuando llegaba al tope de mostrar su origen Black, era mejor hacer lo que pedía o podrían incitar a una nueva discusión. Y nadie quería discutir con Sirius Black; nadie.

—No más noviazgos en mi vida. Recuérdenmelo, por favor.

Y así fue. Desde ese día de su quinto año, pasó a ser un alma libre de cualquier compromiso.


	16. El premio

Con suerte creía que él, James Potter, hubiera podido llegar a ser premio anual, pero así fue. Sus padres se habían mostrado sumamente orgullosos de él, sus amigos no podían creerlo, pero debían admitir que había madurado mucho en su sexto año en Hogwarts, por lo que el nombramiento de premio anual en séptimo era merecido y no dejaban de felicitarlo con el pasar de los días.

Claro que la felicitación que más le gustó fue la que le dio el otro premio anual, Lily Evans. Y no supo cómo, no, eso tampoco lo sabía, pero ella había aceptado salir con él. ¡Sí! ¡Había aceptado salir con él antes que con el Calamar gigante! Y James se encontraba justamente esperándola a la entrada de Hogsmeade.

—¡Lily! —dijo emocionado al verla llegar—. Creí que no vendrías.

—Te dije que lo haría.

—Sí, pero, o sea… eres tú —sonrió James en forma de disculpa—. Digo, me has rechazado más veces que los días de un año. Pensé que aceptaste solamente para que te dejara tranquila ayer.

Aquello tomó a Lily por sorpresa, pero decidieron que era mejor caminar. Se dieron el tiempo para hablar de muchas cosas y ella no era capaz de creer que James fuera así de divertido, que podría hacerla sentir cómoda incluso cuando nunca habían estado juntos por tanto tiempo. Debía admitir que había madurado, que incluso se le hacía más atractivo; su sonrisa era muy bonita.

—…entonces Sirius se cayó como idiota en el barro —terminó la historia el premio anual, logrando que Lily riera.

—Son muy amigos ustedes —comentó ella de pronto.

—Siete años juntos, en la misma habitación.

—No es como si fuera gran amiga de Annie o Ginevra —dijo Lily—. En cambio ustedes siempre… no sé. Me llaman la atención.

—No sé si sentirme bien o celoso de que Sirius, Peter y Remus igual llamen tu atención —habló James sonriendo—. Remus habla mucho contigo…

—Es un buen amigo mío —se apresuró a aclarar—. Sólo eso.

Un brisa pasó entre ellos, una brisa helada que James agradeció, ya que Lily tembló del frío, algo que aprovechó para envolverla entre sus brazos cuando la noche llegaba; y ella no se apartó. Emocionado por aquella oportunidad, y sin saber con exactitud qué hacer, apoyó cariñosamente su mentón en su cabeza de quien lo abrazaba. Abrió los ojos unos momentos y vio que Sirius se escondía apresurado tras una casa, jalado por una mano.

—¿Puedo decirte algo? —preguntó James esperanzado. Lily asintió—. Te amo.

—También te amo, James —dijo Lily decidida, ¿a quién engañaba?

Y sin más, emocionado, James la besó con ternura.

—¡Lo hizo! —exclamó Sirius saliendo de su escondite, logrando que ambos miraran sonrojados hacia allá—. ¡¿Lo vieron?! —preguntó a sus ocultos acompañantes.

James miró temeroso hacia Lily mientras su amigo celebraba.

—Perdónalo —pidió sosteniendo su mano—, el viejo Canuto está mal de su cabeza.

—Lo sospechaba —rió Lily sonriendo ampliamente.


	17. Escape

**Quinta parte: Último paso**  
><strong>Capítulo 16: Escape<strong>

Y de vuelta a la vida Black, Sirius llegó a su casa y pasó la mayoría de los días encerrado en su habitación, porque cada vez que bajaba a alguna zona de la casa y se encontraba con su madre, por alguna razón extraña, siempre terminaban discutiendo. Sin embargo, ese día Sirius estaba especialmente enojado y su madre, como en la normalidad, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

—¡Eres la decepción de la familia! ¡Un engendro que nunca debí tener! ¡¿Por qué no puedes ser como tu hermano o tu padre?! ¡Ni Andrómeda me causó tanto asco!

—¡Pues mejor para mí, señora, saber que no soy como todos ustedes! ¡Y Andrómeda es la mejor de toda esta familia! ¡Es más valiente de lo que usted podría ser en su jodida vida!

—¡Largo de mi vista, alimaña! ¡Ve a tu habitación!

—¡Ah! ¡Pues ni crea que yo quiero seguir viendo su cara de vieja bruja endemoniada! ¡Me voy de esta casa de mierda, vieja arpía! ¡No quiero estar ni un segundo más…!

—¡YA BASTA! —dijo y, sin compasión, quemó el rostro de Sirius de aquel tapiz de la familia Black—. ¡SI QUIERES IRTE, LARGO DE MI CASA, TRAIDOR INMUNDO, ENGENDRO…!

Una última mirada hacia las escaleras donde, delante de las cabezas de elfo, le observaba un adolescente Regulus Black, con una cara extraña. Sirius, mientras bajaba las escaleras de su hogar, llevando el poco equipaje que tenía, no lograba dilucidar el significado de esa mirada gris que parecía reflejar la suya, pero dejó de pensar en ello y siguió caminando por las calurosas calles de Grinmauld Place, pero sin tener un rumbo fijo.

Se sentó en una banca de una plazuela, tragando saliva confuso por sus ganas de llorar, por ese nudo en su garganta. Aspiró y pensó dónde podía ir mientras hacía parar el Autobús Noctambulo, y sólo pudo mencionar un lugar: la casa de James. Deseó que le permitiera alojar afuera, al menos podía comprar alguna tienda y vivir en su jardín. Todo era tan extraño, y a pesar del dolor que le ocasionaba el tener una familia como esa, se sentía feliz por la libertad obtenida.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó James al encontrarlo en las escaleras de su casa—. ¿Tanto me extrañaste, Canuto?

—No puedo vivir sin ti, Potter —sonrió Sirius, pero sus ojos no lo acompañaron en la alegría.

James notó esto último y tuvo un presentimiento de lo que pudo haber pasado, por lo que palmeó la espalda de su amigo invitándolo a pasar.

—He dejado mi casa —le contó tras unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Dejaste…?

—¿Crees que puedo… quedarme unos días? —preguntó Sirius—. Acamparé afuera y prometo no molestar. Ayudaré en lo que sea, limpiaré las hojas, los trastos, la casa…

—¿Le vienes a quitar el trabajo a mi elfo? Harás que se infarte —rió James, intentando parecer normal a pesar de que le apenara la situación de su amigo—. El ser mi mejor amigo basta para quedarte, idiota, ¿qué crees?


	18. Ira

Primer partido de Gryffindor y Slytherin en su séptimo año, y el equipo escarlata estaba empeñado en ganar, aunque nada parecía ir como lo querían; iban perdiendo por noventa puntos y el buscador que James había elegido el año pasado, cuando asumió de capitán, no estaba ni cerca de estar en su mejor momento. Ni siquiera parecía moverse.

Pero Regulus Black, por el contrario, estaba de racha. Con su reconocida agilidad se dirigió hacia un punto a gran altura. Le siguió el buscador Gryffindor, pero él ya iba muy adelantado en su intento por sostener la Snitch. Estiró su mano y, con facilidad, la capturó.

Sonriendo arrogante, descendió enseñando la Snitch al público, en especial hacia el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor y, ¿cómo no? Al mejor amigo de éste, Sirius.

—¡Slytherin ha ganado! —gritaba el comentarista.

James descendió de la escoba y se encaminó a los vestidores sin esperar a los demás jugadores. Estaba enojado, indignado. Sabía el porqué había pasado eso: La noche anterior, Sirius había conseguido alcohol y había invitado a todos los presentes en la sala común, cuando los más niños dormían. James se negó y fue a dormir, pero ellos quisieron quedarse.

Cuando estos ingresaron al vestidor, James se secaba el cabello, y no escuchó las disculpas. Salió colérico del lugar, remarcando sus pasos hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor y subir las escaleras. Allí estaban sus tres amigos, entristecidos por haber perdido. Cambiaron la cara al instante.

—Quizás para la próxima —sonrió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tú no me hables —ordenó James irascible.

—¿Y yo qué hice? —preguntó su amigo—. Lleva tu enojo a otro lado, Potter.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Llevaste a mi equipo a emborracharse!

—No griten —pidió Peter asustado.

—¡No es como si los hubiera obligado! —exclamó Sirius indignado por la acusación, ignorando a Peter—. ¡No los llevé sólo a ellos, la invitación fue a todo aquel que escuchó! ¡Y tú los dejaste!

—¡Dijeron que conversarían! —se defendió—. ¡Y no me eches la culpa, Black, porque toda la puta culpa es tuya!

—Chicos… —intentó Remus.

—¡No me culpes por tu falta de autoridad, Potter!

Se arrepintió al instante, sabía que había ofendido a su amigo y quiso disculparse; pero el puñetazo en su contra fue directo a su mandíbula y le hizo caer. Escuchó, confuso, las exclamaciones de Remus y Peter, quienes desesperados y asustados intentaban tranquilizar a James.

—¡Oh, no, Potter! —gritó Sirius aventándose contra él.

La habitación se volvió un caos: James y Sirius pegándose e insultándose entre ellos mientras Remus y Peter intentaban separarlos, siendo alejados constantemente. Cuál estaba más herido no era fácil de saber por tanta vuelta que daban en el suelo, odiándose como nunca.

Y sin más empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, debiendo detenerse.

—A la próxima te mato, Cornamenta —rió Sirius limpiándose los labios.

—Claro —le guiñó un ojo a su amigo mientras sostenía su adolorido abdomen—, pero primero aprende a pegar como hombre, Canuto.


	19. ¡El mapa!

Los últimos rayos del sol habían desaparecido completamente en Hogwarts, siendo la noche la nueva invasora aquel día de invierno. La gran mayoría de los estudiantes habían subido a sus respectivos dormitorios para dormir, pero los cuatro Gryffindor estaban caminando con cautela por los pasillos del castillo, siendo Peter quien vigilaba el mapa a medida que avanzaban.

Múltiples nombres estaban quietos en sus habitaciones, pero entre los pasillos alejados podían verse el conserje Filch, la Sra. Norris y alguno que otro profesor que andaba vigilando el orden. Querían llegar pronto a las cocinas, para así poder pedirles comida a los elfos domésticos que allí cocinaban.

—Ojala haya pastelillos de limón —dijo Sirius suspirando—. No me canso de ellos.

—O panqueques de chocolate—comentó Remus ilusionado.

—¡Pastel de frutilla! —exclamó Peter tomando atención a la conversación mientras caminaban.

Habían mencionado toda clase de postres, desde roscas hasta elaborados pasteles que alguna vez comieron, quizás en algún viaje. Pero debido a ello es que no se percataron de unos pasos en las cercanías, mucho menos prestaron atención al mapa donde la figura de "Argus Filch" se aproximaba con lentitud hasta alcanzar a Sirius, que iba al último, por la capa.

—¡Santa mierda! —exclamó asustado al sentir el tirón, poniendo un rostro aún más aterrado al ver al autor—. S… señor Filch.

—Merodeando a estas horas, ¿verdad? —habló el hombre enojado—. Vendrán conmigo a… ¿Eso es un mapa del castillo?

James miró asustado el pergamino que tenía Peter y vio cómo Filch se acercaba estirando las manos. Era un trabajo de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, no podían perderlo así. La misma cara de miedo tenían sus amigos, por lo que sólo pudo pensar una cosa.

—¡CORRAN!

Sabían que se meterían en problemas en cuanto escaparon del celador, pero realmente no podían dejar que viera aquella obra maestra. Sirius golpeó la cabeza de Peter en señal de reprobación mientras le quitaba el mapa. "Travesura realizada", dijo, justo en el instante en que, increíblemente, Filch volvía aparecer delante, logrando que al detenerse Remus, todos chocaran y cayeran uno sobre el otro de forma cómica.

—Esto será confiscado —dijo cuando lo extrajo de las manos de Sirius—. Y todos ustedes irán a detención.

Caminaron cabizbajos hasta el lugar donde les ordenó Filch, viendo cómo guardaba el mapa con recelo en un archivador, que decía "Confiscado y altamente peligroso".

—Es de ustedes cuatro, cualquier cosa suya es peligrosa —interrumpió Argus—. Irán a limpiar la lechucería sin magia, y también los baños de hombres… si fuera por mí, los descuartizaría trozo a trozo, ¡siempre creándome problemas, mocosos malcriados! ¡Vuelvan a sus dormitorios ahora!

Una vez arriba, los chicos se miraron entristecidos, odiando profundamente a quien les había quitado su adorado Mapa del Merodeador.

—Al menos sólo falta una semana para irnos —sonrió Remus con nostalgia, intentando mejorar los ánimos de sus amigos.

—Sí —dijeron los otros, con clara tristeza y rendición en la voz.


	20. Brindis

Los árboles estaban totalmente florecidos para cuando los Merodeadores y Lily se encaminaron hacia Hogsmeade junto a los demás estudiantes del colegio. Sin embargo, para ellos era una ocasión distinta, tal vez nostálgica; era la última vez en que visitarían Hogsmeade como estudiantes, pues ya los días para graduarse eran contados, seis, de hecho.

Remus iba silencioso y de la misma forma observó la Casa de los gritos, aquel sitio que lo había albergado durante sus transformaciones durante siete años; James iba de la mano de Lily, pensando en cuántas salidas con ella se perdió por su inmadurez; Peter por poco se cayó en un hoyo, siendo ayudado por la pelirroja, a quien sonrió agradecido; y Sirius, con las manos en los bolsillos, simplemente caminaba distraído.

Se adentraron en las Tres escobas, como de costumbre, y se sentaron en la mesa de siempre mientras la joven Rosmerta se acercaba a ellos con una radiante sonrisa.

—¿Cervezas de mantequilla y un chocolate caliente? —preguntó.

Remus rió.

—Sólo cinco cervezas de mantequillas —pidió sintiéndose aludido. Ella asintió.

Cuando trajo los vasos, James no supo por qué, pero sintió tristeza mientras miraba el ambiente del local y a sus amigos. Tragó saliva con dificultad, presionando un poco más fuerte el agarre de la mano de Lily. A su mente vinieron todas aquellas noticias malas sobre lo que acontecía en el mundo mágico, quizás al recordar que se irían del sitio más seguro de todos.

—Por la vida —murmuró James alzando su vaso en señal de brindis.

—Por la amistad —sonrió Sirius imitándole.

—Por el amor —dijo Lily.

—¡Por haberlo logrado! —exclamó Peter alegre por haber aprobado los EXTASIS.

—Por nuestro futuro, ojalá prometedor —terminó Remus.

Bebieron en silencio, aunque pronto empezaron a disfrutar un poco más de aquel emotivo momento, incluso tuvieron tiempo de molestar al licántropo cuando una chica de quinto año se acercó a él a entregarle una carta recortada en forma de corazón.

Peter miraba a sus amigos con cierto brillo en los ojos, riendo ante cada broma, incluso cuando a veces no las entendía del todo, pero por poco escupiendo su cerveza ante la caída de un chico, al cual siempre le había tenido inquina, en la entrada del local.

—¿Sabes, pelirroja? —habló Sirius pensativo, ésta le miró—. Tienes que empezar a acostumbrarte a nosotros, los Merodeadores vamos en paquete; sales con uno y los otros somos de yapa.

—Eso estaba pensando ayer —rió Lily.

—Y me amarás cuando me conozcas —dijo mordaz—. Así que, James, ten cuidado. A veces los impulsos dominan a las mujeres.

—Si los impulsos la controlan, capaz te mate—le replicó James burlón—. No sería raro que alguien tuviera ese impulso algunas veces.

—La mayor parte del tiempo, de hecho —coincidió Remus.

—¡Peter, defiéndeme! —pidió Sirius fingiendo hacer pucheros. Se cruzó de brazos—. Todos contra Canuto.

—Si no puedes con la mayoría; úneteles —rió Peter junto a los demás.

* * *

><p>Sé que prometí no desaparecer, pero si tienen sobrinos sabrán que muchas cosas suceden cuando estos tienen menos de dos años o un poco más. Mi sobrina quebró la pantalla de mi notebook, así que no tengo cómo subir capítulo :( será como hasta la primera semana de octubre. Ahora aproveché el instante para comentárselos, ya que me prestaron el notebook :c eso, chicos, nos leemos hasta entonces. Si tengo la oportunidad, será antes :3 saludos y gracias por leer.<p> 


	21. Sentimientos encontrados

**Sexta parte:  
>~Graduación~<strong>

**Capítulo 21:  
>Sentimientos encontrados<strong>

Sirius observaba nervioso su reflejo en el espejo del baño de su habitación, acomodándose continuamente la corbata que tanto le había complicado arreglar. Su respiración era agitada, así como su propio pulso. Estaba nervioso, debía admitirlo, ¡si hasta su estómago parecía estar en su contra ese día y dolía! El día más importante de todos, y se sentía mal.

—¡Sirius, tengo que arreglarme! —le gritó Peter desde el otro lado de la puerta—. ¡Apura!

Se peinó con sumo cuidado, para luego desordenar levemente su cabello y recordando, por instantes, que James siempre hacía eso. La sonrisa en su rostro se congeló automáticamente, dándose cuenta por fin de que no lo vería todos los días como acostumbraba, ni a él, ni a Remus ni a Peter. Estaría solo en esa casa que había comprado el verano anterior.

¿Qué haría sin ellos? Siempre decían que se veían a diario, pero la realidad era distinta. De seguro buscarían trabajos, y James quería casarse con Lily, lo que limitaría las visitas de sus amigos pues respetarían su intimidad. De seguro sus otros amigos no tardarían en contraer matrimonio también, y él estaría aún más solo.

—¡Por Merlín, Sirius, yo igual debo bañarme y peinarme! —exclamó Peter golpeando la puerta.

—¡Que te esperes, Colagusano!

Su corazón se aceleró aún más al notar que, aunque decía que ya quería irse de aquel castillo, la realidad era muy diferente. Quería descansar de tareas, claramente, pero no alejarse de sus amigos y enfrentar la vida que tenían los adultos. ¡No estaba listo para eso!

No era como los otros Merodeadores o chicos de su edad, quienes ya pensaban en trabajos, casamientos y responsabilidades. Sirius, a lo más, pensaba en qué comería al día siguiente cuando llegara a su casa tras la fiesta que James iba a dar para los Merodeadores y Lily en su casa por la noche, tras graduarse.

Tocaron la puerta de nuevo.

—¡YA VOY TE DIGO, PETTIGREW! —exclamó exasperado.

—¡Soy James y Petter fue a lloriquearme que te eche, Sirius! —murmuró el joven Potter—. Sus padres ya llegaron y no está listo.

Enfurruñado como estaba, abrió la puerta y se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados, siendo mirado por sus tres amigos, quienes le miraban confuso por haberse enojado tanto sólo por pedirle permiso para utilizar el baño.

—¿Por qué están tan felices de irse? —preguntó de pronto, tal cual un niño pequeño—. ¿Es que ya no quieren que nos veamos?

Sorprendidos, ninguno respondió.

—¿Cómo pueden estar tan emocionados? —volvió a hablar—. Es como si nos les importara el hecho de que no nos veremos a diario, como acostumbramos.

—Es sólo que… —empezó Remus aún impresionado por la actitud de su amigo—, es sólo que es un paso que es inevitable dar.

Sirius los miró.

—Creo que… extrañaré todo esto —dijo con pena.

—Y yo —coincidieron los otros tres, todos con el mismo peligroso brillo en los ojos entristecidos.


	22. Agradecimientos

Remus dio el primer paso para adentrarse en el Gran salón. Éste estaba adornado con los grandes emblemas de Hogwarts, así como los estandartes de cada una de las cuatro casas; de forma intercalada. Las velas, flotando en lo alto, y la alfombra en el suelo donde antes estaban las mesas, daban a la velada un aspecto elegante y ceremonial.

Pronto vio cómo iban subiendo sus compañeros de clases, siendo el primero un Slytherin, seguido de otros tres antes de que Sirius se dirigiera hasta el lado de McGonagall y recibiera el diploma de graduado. Volvió a su puesto.

—Remus Lupin —llamó Minerva minutos más tarde.

El licántropo sintió un nudo en su estómago y en la garganta mientras el público aplaudía fervientemente. Pensó que mucho de aquel cariño no existiría si se hubieran enterado de lo era, pero aún así se sintió aliviado porque sus padres podían ver que, a pesar de todo, era feliz en ese lugar. Siempre estaban preocupados, pero en ese instante, sentados con los otros padres, se veían felices.

—Felicitaciones, señor Lupin —dijo Dumbledore entregándole su diploma—. Es un gran orgullo para mí el verlo en esta instancia —sonrió—. Espero que nunca olvides que todo puede lograrse; todo.

Su mente se dirigió hasta el momento en que, tendido en la cama de su casa, con diez años todavía, lloraba al saber que en pocos días cumpliría los once años y no recibiría su carta para ir a Hogwarts. Recordó, también, la sorpresiva visita de aquel hombre para el día de su cumpleaños, donde le había prometido que se encargaría de que terminara sus estudios, tal cual ese día había cumplido.

Emocionado por ello, no pudo evitar salir de cualquier protocolo y abrazar a su director, mientras James, Sirius y Peter sonreían. Conocían sus miedos y sus inquietudes, y entendían el especial cariño que sentía hacia Albus Dumbledore.

—Gracias —susurró el castaño antes de separarse y bajar de la tarima, siendo felicitado por sus amigos también.

Suspiró sintiéndose relajado al sostener su diploma, viendo cómo Albus le guiñaba el ojo antes de entregar el próximo diploma. Remus pudo observar a Peter y James subir a recibir su título de graduación, como alumnos aprobados de EXTASIS, incluso vio cómo Snape era aplaudido por unos pocos Slytherin.

Cuando finalmente la ceremonia finalizó, Sirius, siempre efusivo, intentó abrazar a los otros tres Merodeadores y Lily entre sus largos brazos, pero sólo logró acercar sus cabezas y hacer que Peter se golpeara con la mano de James.

—¡Lo hicimos! —exclamó—. ¡Lo hicimos, lo hicimos!

—¿No era que hasta unos minutos atrás llorabas como niñita? —le preguntó James mientras intentaba salir del incómodo abrazo grupal.

—Me aprietan —avisó Remus sintiendo la falta de aire—. ¡Sirius, suelta!

—Chicos, mi pelo —se quejó Lily.

—¡Argh, mi pie! —Peter intentó zafarse también.

—Los quiero tanto —rió Sirius con malicia en la voz, apretujándolos mucho más, logrando nuevas exclamaciones—. No saben cuánto.


	23. Nervios

Oh, faltaba tan poco para que iniciara la ceremonia de graduación de los jóvenes de séptimo año, que Peter caminaba con torpeza a causa de los nervios que prontamente lo estaban invadiendo, jugándole una mala pasada, mucho más por la pena que la conversación sobre lo que dejarían atrás, que Sirius había iniciado, le había provocado al merodeador. Realmente le había recordado lo que días atrás había pensado: los extrañaría.

Sus amigos iban a su lado, ordenando sus uniformes para mantenerlos impecables hasta que lo necesitaran, al momento de la graduación, por lo que Peter los imitó. Acomodó la corbata en el centro, justo ahí donde quedaba el último botón de la camisa. Escondió los puños blancos de ésta bajo el chaleco de su casa, y terminó de alisar la capa que llevaba puesta como los demás alumnos de aquel colegio de magia y hechicería.

—Peter, tienes una mancha de chocolate en la boca —murmuró James deteniéndose para señalarle con el dedo el sitio exacto.

—Gracias, Cornamenta —sonrió.

—Le diré a Lily que le andas mirando los labios a Peter —canturreó Sirius mientras volvía a avanzar por los pasillos—. James y Peter, un amor de verdad.

—Argh, cállate, Canuto —pidió Remus rodando los ojos y siguiéndolo junto a los demás—. Mira que más sospechosos son Cornamenta y tú.

—Soy el único con novia aquí y me ponen en ambos casos —bufó el animago.

Siguieron caminando hasta dar con las puertas de roble donde los esperaba la profesora McGonagall, vestida elegantemente y con su típico sobrero puntiagudo cayendo hacia la izquierda. Tenía su cara fruncida mientras le pedía a un chico que arreglara su corbata, pues éste la llevaba decididamente desarmada. ¿Intentaba verse más genial? No lo estaba logrando, pensaba Peter.

—Bien, el momento ha llegado —dijo la mujer observándolos uno a uno—. La idea es que caminen hasta la tarima cuando se los indique y luego formen una fila. Se les llamará por orden para recibir su diploma. Desde ya, mi más sinceras felicitaciones.

El animago tragó saliva cuando la profesora abandonó su sitio y abrió las grandes puertas de roble para entrar. Tras eso, cerró la puerta frente a la cara de uno que había intentado seguirla, por poco su nariz no fue golpeada.

—Mi mamá dijo que hay un banquete gigante —dijo James alegre, abrazando a Lily que se había acercado en ese momento—. Y que pueden quedarse en la casa si tienen problemas en volver a la suya.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Peter intentando serenar sus nervios—. ¿Crees que haya patatas fritas?

—Sí, la mamá de James siempre hace —respondió Sirius por su amigo—. ¿Verdad, Cornamenta?

—Así es, Canuto —sonrió escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos—. Y muchos tipos de postres, me encargué de…

Las puertas de roble se abrieron de par en par, interrumpiendo la charla con sus amigos. Peter vio hacia adelante cómo la profesora les indicaba avanzar. Definitivamente, el momento de despedida había llegado.


End file.
